Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices that are used to launch and dock and otherwise move small watercraft in and out of a body of water.
Discussion of Prior Art
Launching and entering small watercraft, such as kayaks and canoes, is a process that is often fraught with complications as one must hold the craft in a relatively still position in the water as one moves from a position on a solid surface, whether that's on a beach, a float or a dock, into the craft. This balancing act is particularly problematic with kayaks, which sit very low in the water, and overturning such a craft while attempting to enter and launch the craft is a common occurrence. This is true for young and athletic individuals, and is even more problematic for those who are older or who suffer from any number of disabilities and physical limitations.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that will stabilize a small watercraft as a user enters and exits the craft while also assisting the user in launching and docking the craft.